


Birdbrain'd Fly Away

by sabriel75



Series: Merlin100 Prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: merlin100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Arthur has always wanted to fly and with the help of Merlin, some good old-fashioned taunting aside, he does. Arthur is a <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_Kite">Red Kite</a> and Merlin is a <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Merlin_(bird)">Merlin</a>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Birdbrain'd Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt - holiday at merlin100.

Flying was as amazing as Arthur thought it would be, Merlin's laughing fit at his ruffled, red underbelly withstanding.

However, his Red Kite form preened when Arthur noticed he was larger, more regal than Merlin's Merlin shape. He spread his wings, impressively, and watched Merlin zip out of the window quicker than he could hop himself up to the windowsill, Merlin's cry melodic even if it was mocking him.

Soon enough though, Arthur relaxed into his birdbrain instincts and wondered at the oddity of his thoughts before tweaking Merlin's tail feathers to stop him darting in and about him noisily.


End file.
